Human meets queen of the gorgons
by Asura94
Summary: After traveling to Greece on vacation, Estevan fell inside Mt.Olympus and suddenly comes face to face. With the gorgon queen herself, Medusa. And they must work together, to stop a madman from killing every monster in mythology history. human/gorgon fic.
1. Epilogue

**Prologue.**

In the far future a new world of peace and happiness, the End war had came to an end. Now the promised kingdom from God had arrived, there are many new things, people working, children laughing and playing. Man and Angel had became friends, parnters, and have been working together for a thousand years. But Man and Angel aren't the only things living in the new kingdom. As a creature soared through the skies, this creature was a dragon and it's not alone. On the land there are many other creatures, a flock of fairyfolk flying through the forest, elves in a small village.

Centaurs and Minotaurs working in the canyons, giants roaming the countryside, satyrs playing their flutes. Cyclops working in the mines, dwarfs at the forge, griffins and hippogriffs flying in the air. Sea creatures in the oceans, the lochness monster swiming with it's child, the hippocampi swiming in herds, the kraken prowling on the ocean floor. The sphinx in her forest domain, the chimera prowling on the mountains, the hydra in the swamps.

There are so many creatures living in this new kingdom of heaven, each creature from mythology and cryptozoology, living together in the kingdom of God. In the centre of a city was a statue, a statue of a young looking man raising his left fist in the air, with an inscripstion on the bottom. It reads: **To the greatest warrior of God, and a loving father. May he be remembered for all eternity. **Many people, Man, woman, child, angel and creature knew this boy. For he was the one responsible for the creatures, living in the kingdom.

Inside one of the towers of the castle, lying with in it, is an majestic angel. And not just an angel, an archangel, he wore a long purple-like robe, with gold lining. On his back was a big half-ring on his shoulders, his wing long and white as snow, with blue ancient writing on the longer feathers. His hair combed back and running down, he has a small white beard on his chin, and his eyes as pale as the moon. He was sitting on a desk reading a scroll, until he took notice. " Oh hello there young ones, welcome to the kingdom of God. Allow to introduce myslf, my name is Azreal the angel of death." The angel Azreal said.

" It is wonderful to have you all here. It has been peaceful here in the kingdom, many happy people here in this, glorious kingdom." Azreal said walking to a window. " Many creatures here, that mankind has seen as a myth, but these wonderful beings are always, God's creations."

Azreal walked away from the window, and back to his desk. He rolled his scroll back up, and put it with the other scrolls. " Now then, let me show you around the castle." Azreal then walked out of the room, and went around the castle, showing everyone the beauty of grace. " Here is where my father lives, this very castle is his home. He built it on earth after the End war, so that the people will always know, that God is with them." He said. Then he brought them outside on the courtyard, where little angels and children were playing at, Azreal chuckled as two little kids ran by him playing tag.

" Life is so full of wonders, that even young children should always have." Azreal then brought everyone, to a statue. A statue of the same man, thats at the small village earlier, Azreal had seen three creatures in the sky. A wyvern, a roc and a pegasus. All three of them had human riders on their backs, laughing in joy and happiness.

Azreal shook his head, in amusment. " These creatures that man thought to be just a myth, would've stayed that way. If it wasn't for this young man here." Areal said. Then a small baby unicorn came up to him, Azreal smiled at the baby horned-horse, he kneeled down and started petting the baby horse. The unicorn neighed in happiness, then Azreal pulled out an apple, and gave it to the horse. Which it gladly accepted, it ate the fruit and went back to it's mother.

" Man now lives in harmony with these creatures, rather than fear them from the stories they heard." Azreal stated. " This statue hear, is to honor the memory of a dear friend of mine. When the End war had started, he had fought and defeated. The Dragon Lucifer and the Beast. Thus bringing an end of the great war." He said. " The boy's name is, Estevan Martinez, the archangel of war. And a loving father, to hybrid children, and a husband to the queen of the gorgons."

" Oh but I'm getting ahead of myself. Lets head for the library, and I'll tell you the story." Azreal then took them, inside the castle and headed for the library chamber. Inside the library Azreal is looking for the right book, looking in each different shelf. " Hmm, lets see. No,no,no ah! Here it is." Azreal pulled out a red colored book, with golden linging. The book had a picture, of a young boy staring at a female creature, with snakes on her head. The title of the book was called " **_New beginings._**_"_

Azreal then took a seat, on a red chair near a fire place. " Now let me tell you, a story, on how these magnificent creatures, came to be here." Azreal said. " It all started with a young boy, and a gorgon."

**Hey everyone, sorry for the update, and again sorry if this seems short. Bu I've been really busy with other things, but I will do my other stories in due time. Until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. (**Note: the Medusa in this story is the one from Clash of the titans 2010.**)**

Our story begins in the air inside a large airplane a family of nine were heading for Greece for vacation, inside this plane was a young man named Estevan Martinez a nineteen year old who asked his folks if they could travel to Greece for vacation, which they said yes. Looking outside the window Estevan could see the blue seas beneath them and up ahead was the one country he longed to visit, the birth place of heroes and monsters. " Finally I get to see Greece, I can't wait to see the temples." He said to himself like a excited kid in a toy store.

After finally landing Estevan and his family managed to find a hotel and done some sight seeing, ate at the finest restaurants there was. And visited each temple which housed the statues of the gods of Olympus, but the one thing they were planning to visit is the one place that was popular in Greece. Mount Olympus the home of the gods. After finally arriving at the bottom of the mountain they saw before them their tour guide. A man in his thirties, were hiking gear blonde sandy hair and bright blue eyes. " Hello there everyone, my name is Ulysses I'll be your tour guide for this day." The man Ulysses greeted the Martinez family. Soon they went hiking up the mountain admiring the view of the valley. " And over there is Mount Othrys. Legend says that it was the base camp for the Titans during the Titanwar with the Olympians here from Mount Olympus." " Has anyone ever climbed all the way to the top of these mountains?" Jesse Estevan's father asked. " Not sure some of our people still believe that the Zeus and the Olympians still live up there and have been afraid of going up there in both fear and respect."

This caught Estevan's attention. He came up to Ulysses and asked. " Has there ever been any sightings of strange creature? You know like from your country's mythology." This made Ulysses laugh out loud, he nearly fell to his knees after hearing that. " Hehehehe, Well I don't know about monsters being here, besides those are just stories kid. You need to put those bedtime books away." He said while patting Estevan's shoulder. He dropped his head in disappointment. There was another reason why he wanted to come to Greece, to see if the creatures and monsters of Greek mythology were real. That was until Ulysses broke his glum state. " Although." Estevan raised his head to see what his tour guide had to say. " There have been some earthquakes here recently especially up here." He said while continuing hiking the mountain with the others. " There have also been some mysterious anomalies here, people claim to have hear strange noises up here. But only seems to have happen at night, it gets even worse." " How worse?" Josh Estevan's uncle asked. " People that have come here began to disappear and were never to be seen ever again." This nearly made the Martinez family stop dead in their tracks. Everyone save for Estevan were having second thoughts about this hiking trip. " Maybe we should leave here now." Peter Estevan's second uncle said. " No! We're going to continue this." Estevan said not wanting to leave. " But Estevan you heard what he said, what if we end up like those people?" Demie Estevan's mother said, in fear for her and her families safety. " Come on mom, you guys know I've wanted to come here to being with, and besides I'm not missing the chance of reaching the top of this rock heap." Everyone knew that Estevan was stubborn and he won't move until they reach the top.

So they continued onward, despite the stories Ulysses told them. After hours of hiking they finally reached the top of the famous Mount Olympus. " Finally we've made to the top, man the view is beautiful from up here." Estevan said while spreading his arms out and inhaling the air. " Ok son I'm about to take a picture and after this we leave ok?" " Alright mom." Estevan stood on top of a rock posed like he was about to throw a javelin, while holding out his hand like he was Zeus call for a thunder bolt. Before his mom could take a picture the ground began to shake Estevan nearly fell from the rock he was standing on, then everything began to shake violently. " Earthquake! Everyone we have to get of this mountain NOW!" Ulysses ordered. Estevan and his family were running as fast and careful as they could from the mountain. While they were running crakes began to appear before them, minding were they stepped the Martinez family and Ulysses were about halfway away from the top until the mountain shook more violently to the point were Estevan tripped and a crake was opening beneath him. " Gaaahhh! HELP ME!" " ESTEVAN!" Estevan's family tried to run and help him but the earthquake was preventing them from doing so, the only one to reach him was Ulysses. " Ulysses! Thank God quick grab my hand hurry!" But instead of grabbing his hand, Ulysses held a backpack near him and a pistol as well. Puzzled by this Estevan looked at him only to see him with a twisted smile on his face." Ulysses what?" " You'll be need these for were your going kid." Eyes widen with fear Estevan's grip faild and he went plummeting down into the darkness.

Seeing that the boy fell below Ulysses dodged a large boulder that had blocked the crake before him, then the earthquake went away everything went back to normal. mostly. He went back to the Martinez family who were weeping for their son, they had to leave Olympus and come back for back up for now.

Darkness. Nothing but darkness is all that he can see, groaning Estevan opened his eyes only to find himself in some kind of pit. Slowly sitting up he rubbed his head in pain. " Ugh! What the hell happened?" He asked himself. Then realization had hit him. " That's right we made to the top of Mount Olympus, then that earthquake came. We were running I tripped then Ulysses..." That's when he remembered. Ulysses had handed him a backpack and a pistol instead of helping him up. Anger began to boil inside him like a volcano waiting to blow. Estevan looked above him and saw that the hole he fell through was blocked, despite this he raised his fist in anger and shouted. " THAT TWO FACED BACKSTABBING BASTARD!" His shouts echoed through out the cave. Having venting his anger out Estevan had calmed down. " Ok. Now I just need to find a way out of here." He looked around the cavern only to see the backpack further away from him. Rushing for the bag he unzipped it, inside were survival supplies. A flashlight, a lantern, six flares, a blanket tied to the bag, food rations and water. And to his he found the gun Ulysses had given him. It was a large silver and black, 50 cal desert eagle along with a large amount of ammo.

After rechecking everything in the bag, making sure the safety on the gun was on and the ammo was in the bag. He strapped the bag on his back, turned on the flashlight and found a tunnel before him. " Well it's the only way out of this cave, hopefully it'll lead me out of here." And after that he ventured into the dark unknown of the insides of Olympus.

After walking for what felt like an eternity Estevan soon saw a faint light up ahead. " Finally! I'll be out of this place." He started to walk faster hoping to reach for the light. The light got brighter and brighter Estevan thought he was finally out but what he saw was not what he was expecting. What he found was a great cave and inside it was a temple in ruins. The light he saw was fire everywhere, the flames was coming from the hot magma from below. Never in his life had he seen anything like this before. " Holy Jesus! What is this place?" He asked himself. Feeling curiosity getting the better of him, he looked around to find a way to go to the temple, luckily he found a path connecting to the entrance he was in leading down to the temple. " Well if I'm going to find my way out, might as well as explore." And so he went down the path way heading for the temple.

Upon reaching the ancient ruin Estevan looked at it with awe and wonder, he may have seen the temples of the gods in near mint condition. But this temple is a classical relic! Carefully making sure he didn't trip Estevan was looking at the pillars that were leaning and nearly broken. He was so caught up with the sight he bumped into something, turning his head to whoever he bumped to apologize. " Oh sorry sir I didn't mean to... BWAH!" Estevan had screamed jumped back and drew out the pistol and aimed at what was in front of him. What made him scream wasn't a man it was a statue of a _man_! The statue was wearing roman body armor, hinting that it was a soldier. " Oh, it's just a statue. Whew now that was embarrassing, good thing no one saw me like this." He said to himself. He went to look at the statue closer only till something caught his attention. " Hmm? What in the?" The statues face had the look of fear. It's face looked like it was giving a silent scream, and the eyes. They may be stone but somehow they had the look of both dread and fear. " Now who would make a statue like this?" He asked himself.

Then the flames bursted from the large crake from a pit of lava, making light where he was but what the flames revealed made his face nearly lose its color. Surrounding the young man were other statues, statues of men, each one expressing fear on their faces, some were standing with their hands in the air, in an attempt to shield themselves. Some were lying on the ground while trying to crawl away, others with weapons in hand in what looks like they were trying to fight off, whatever was attacking them. Estevan was slowly looking at all of the statues wondering what made these statues. " Who...who or what did all this?" As he was trying to figure out the situation, he could hear faint screams coming from the statues. Looking around the area he could hear the screams getting louder and louder, seeing the terrified faces of those statues. He clutched his head in attempt to block out the screams while moving away from the statues, but the screams got even more intense to the point where he collapsed. Groaning he sat on his knees trying to block the screams. " Stop it. I mean it, be quiet!" He muttered. But the screams still got louder, feeling like he was going insane he couldn't take it anymore! " **BE QUIEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!**" Estevan had shouted so loud that it drowned out the screams he heard. His shouts of frustrations had echoed through out the cavern, he couldn't take it he felt like he was loosing his mind. " Why? Why did I hear those screams?" He asked himself. " There's no one here but me." That's when realization hit him once again. " Wait a minute, I know this is gonna sound crazy but. But what if those statues weren't really statues at all?" Slowly regaining his bearings, he got back on his feet and saw a rather large statue in front of him. His head slowly went all the way up and saw the statues face. The statue had the appearance of a woman in roman clothing, her face was calm and beautiful but what really caught his attention was her hair. Instead of normal looking hair her hair was replaced with snakes. This woman had snakes for hair, that's when Estevan's eyes had widen he knew who the statue is supposed to be. " Medusa!" He whispered to himself. That's when it hit him, the statues, the temple this wasn't just wasn't just a regular Greek temple this is the lair of the gorgon queen herself, the gorgon Medusa!

He was so caught up with the statue, he didn't notice something moving behind him, that is until he heard a rattling sound. Hearing this he quickly drew his gun aimed it wherever the sound came from.. He slowly moved away from the statue holding both flashlight and gun in hand, aiming his gun and light everywhere Estevan was being cautious whoever or **_whatever_**was there he knew it had to be bad. Soon he heard the rattle sound again only louder this time. He quickly turned around again only to find nothing, he was beginning to question himself until** TWANG! **He heard something then something zoomed by his head, making him jump back in surprise. He aimed his gun at whatever flew by him and to his shock he saw and arrow. Someone or _**something** _had shot an arrow at him but who?

As he inspected the arrow he suddenly heard laughter. It sounded feminine whoever shot him was a woman. He looked around to find the laughing woman only to hear the same sound of an arrow being fired, this time he ducked and dodge as five arrows zoomed passed him hitting a pillar and a boulder. He heard the laughter again and his only chance was to find a safe place. So he ran as fast as he could. While he ran more arrows were flying at him this time he aimed his pistol and fired right back at the arrows, knocking them out of the air. The sound of the gunshot echoed through out the caver, as Estevan jumped, ducked, dodged and rolled out of the arrows way. He managed to find cover behind a large rock just in time as three arrows embedded into the ground where he once was. Breathing heavily Estevan tried to control his breathing, he slowly raised his head over the rock to see if the cost was clear or not. As he observed his surroundings an arrow was shot embedding itself in the rock nearly hitting his face. Jolting back for cover Estevan was feeling his face checking for any scratches, there was one his left cheek near the mouth.

He raised his head again looking for his attacker. While he was eyeing the are he heard something moving, a slithering sound. He then found what was making the sound, and to his surprise it was a snakes tail, and to make it worse it had a rattler on it. But what really caught his eye was that the rattle had a blade like knife head at the tip. As it slithered away he heard the same feminine laughter again, pulling his head away before he could get shot at again. " **That's odd, what the hell could a rattlesnake be doing hear? Could it be that woman's pet or something?**" While he was pondering his next action, an arrow caught him off guard and nearly hit his leg. Thinking quickly he bolted once again, firing continuously at his attacker but no matter where he fired his pursuer seemed to be faster than he thought possible. He took cover behind a wall panting sweat running down his face, he took a deep breath to calm himself he then heard something else. A hissing sound like, but it sounded like a whole of snakes where here. Slowly he looked over shoulder and over the wall, amd what he saw left him completely awetrucked.

There stood before him from was not human. It looked like a human woman only difference is she has scaly skin like that of a reptile, her lower half of her body was nothing but that of a large snake. This creature was half human and half snake, but what really caught his eye was her face. Her face was the most beautiful thing he saw. Her face was like that of a young woman in her twenties, while on top of her head, instead of hair there were snakes lots of snakes. Her forearms were covered in bronze and silver armor, her hands had claw like metal gloves, her shoulder were covered in shoulder armor. Her breasts were covered in black armor as well. This without a shadow of a doubt was her, one of the many famous creatures of Greek mythology, the queen of the gorgons herself Medusa!

Estevan's eyes were wide as dinner plates. He had hoped and dreamed that creatures of mythology were real, and now standing before him was absolute proof of their existence. This event was definitely was worth the whole fucking trip! While this was amazing Estevan saw something in her hands. It was a large bow and on her back was a quiver full of arrows. " So Medusa was the one who was firing at me?" He muttered silently to himself. " She must think I'm another victim for her, if this really is Medusa, then she's been here for thousands of years." Estevan tried to move as quietly as possible without being found, unfortunately that was not to be. While he was backing up he bumped into a half broken piece of stone which made it fall down, colliding with another pillar. Hearing the noise Medusa's snakes hissed at where the boy was at and fired her arrow. But the young human dodged the arrow and began to fire at her. Medusa shrieked in anger and surprise and took cover as well. Estevan started running again while continuing firing at Medusa, who in return fired at him while slithering after him. Both human and gorgon were firing, dodging and running or slithering from eachother. They continued this game of cat and mouse until they fired at eachother again. Time seemed to slow down as the 50 caliber bullet and arrow zoomed past eachother, nearly hiting both human and gorgon. Estevan jumped behind a large pillar nearly being hit by the arrow. Panting and sweating like crazy, Estevan tried to control his breathing. Pulling out the magazine from the gun only to find out he had two bullets left. "** Only two left huh? Well better make it count.**" He put the magazine back into place just as he heard Medusa slithering again this time it was close. He stiffened swallowing a large lump in his throat, he cocked his pistol chambering a round. " Well at least I finally got to see my favorite creature." He said to himself quietly as he made a cross symbol over his body. Taking a deep breath he quickly came out of his hiding place and aimed his gun, only to find out that Medusa was right in front of him with her arrow aimed at him. Estevan quickly closed his eyes but kept them slightly cracked should she turn him to stone. Both were at a standstill as they stood in front of the other. Waiting to see who would take the first shot.

What felt like an eternity Estevan was the one to speak. " Well looks like you got me." He said to the gorgon queen with a smile on his face. This confused Medusa the human was actually admitting defeat, and smiled at her through his cracked eyes. " I've always wanted to meet someone like, now I got the chance to finally meet an amazing being like yourself." Estevan lowered his gun and slowly kneeled down hanging his head over. " Go right ahead make it quick as possible." Medusa was even more confused by this boy's actions. He was willing to accept death unlike many of the men she had killed over her thousand years in her lair. Maybe just maybe she could let this one live. Estevan had his eyes closed waiting for Medusa to take his life, but something totally unexpected happened. " What are you doing human?" His eyes snapped open. She spoke, the queen of the gorgons actually spoke in his language.

Estevan was beyond shocked by the fact that Medusa spoked to him. " What did you say?" " I said, what are you doing human?" Estevan was silent at first trying to find the right words. " Well I thought that you might wanted to get this over with, and so you could kill me and get on with your life." He said to her. Medusa tilted her head, pondering on his words. So she withdrew her bow and arrow, and stretched out her hand under the boy's head. Estevan opened his eyes and stared at her clawed hand. " Your not going to kill me?" He asked. " No I'm not human." He slowly reached out and grabbed her hand. " And your not gonna turn me to stone either?" Medusa shook her head. " No I'm not boy. Trust me." She said in a slightly hushed voice. Estevan slowly rose on his feet, his eyes slowly opened themselves and stared at the queen. His mouth slightly opened as he stared at her with wonder. She was even more beautiful upclose than from a far, her scales were a dull grayish black color, her face definitely looked like a young and beautiful woman. And her eyes they were a clear blue color like the sky. Estevan felt a small blush rising and moved his head to keep her from seeing him. Medusa saw this and giggled at him. " Is there something wrong human?" She asked. Estevan snapped out of his daze. " No it's nothing. Nothing at all." He said as his blush went away. " Tell me human what is thy name?" Medusa asked. Estevan smiled, cleared his throat and stretched out his hand for a handshake. " My name is Estevan Martinez. And I already know who you are, Medusa queen of the gorgons." Medusa stared questionably at his hand. She reached out and grabbed it. Both of them shook hands, and Estevan kneeled before her. " And I must say it is a pleasure to meet you. Your majesty." Both Medusa and Estevan began to make their way to one part of the lair that is less dangerous, which in this point is the beginning of their adventures.

**Finally after a few years, I finally got this chapter up. I'll be taking a break from doing my stories, but once my break is over I'll be doing a Guyver/Justice League crossover. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please try not to be hard on me.**


End file.
